


Day 23 - Public Displays of Affection

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [24]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: It's good to get back home.
Relationships: Charon/Willow (Fallout)
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Day 23 - Public Displays of Affection

Charon and Tillie stroll back into Underworld after kicking some more Talon Company ass and clap each other on the arm -- their usual wordless _see ya later_. Then Tillie heads off to find her wife Syd and Charon walks right into Carol's. If Willow's not standing guard outside, she's eating, and sure enough, there she is in front of a steaming bowl of -- he'll find out what in a minute.

"Hey," he calls to her, and she kicks her chair over in her haste to get across the room to him, where he plants his hands firmly on her ass cheeks and lifts her up for a long, deep kiss. He tastes tatoes, carrots, spices: Greta's vegetable soup. Willow twines her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist and gives back just as good as she gets.

"This again," he hears Winthrop mutter with a sigh, not that Charon gives a shit.

A whistle from the hallway -- Quinn stopping to gawk. Charon takes one hand off Willow's ass exactly long enough to jerk his thumb toward the Underworld entrance. "You take a watch. Willow's fucking busy."

"And soon to be busy fucking," she murmurs, kissing his neck.

He pulls her flush against him so she can feel how enthusiastic he is about that prospect, replies "You got it," and carries her off to their room.


End file.
